Some Control, Some Submission
by Renesia DarkSoulFire
Summary: "I must tell you, I really hate being subdued. Why don't you get a taste of your own medicine? I'm going to be the dominant one. We'll see how much you like it," she smirked. He swallowed. This would either be really good or really bad.Fem!UK and US
1. When Alice Is At The Meeting

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone! This is my first fic! I hope you'll go easy on me. Please review, they're always appreciated.**

**~Ren**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Hetalia. If I did…well, let's just leave it at that shall we?**

* * *

><p>America sighed. Today had been a horrible day. It had been so bad that he almost didn't want to go home. Keyword here <em>'almost'<em>. He knew that his girlfriend, England, wasn't probably even home yet. She _did_ say she was going to be late. And as much as Alfred didn't like to admit it, just the sound of her voice could turn him on. He sighed as he entered his empty apartment and tossed his briefcase on the couch. Loosening his tie he shrugged of his bomber jacket and kicked of his shoes. He took a swig of coke, glancing at the clock. 16:00. "Damn, Alice. Where are you?" he mumbled, knowing full well that his girlfriend was currently engaged in a meeting with France and Germany. Just the thought of her with _them_, made him jealous. And a bit protective. He really didn't like thinking of her with them. Especially with the Frenchman. France could rarely keep his hands to himself. And the thought of that..._frog_, touching Alice made his heart beat weirdly. Almost jealous. Hell, who was America kidding? He was fucking livid at the thought of him touching his girlfriend. "How long does that meeting take anyways?" he grumbled to himself, huffing and flopping down on a couch and pulling his iPhone out. With a few deft taps, he opened the messaging app and quickly typed in.

**America: **_hw mch longer till the meetings over Iggy?_

**England:** _At least use proper capitalization and words. And I'm thinking a couple of more minutes. Just wait patiently._

America chuckled. He still couldn't believe how the woman refused to use short forms even when messaging.

**America: **_r u srs babe? Im sure u'll hav a funner time here ;)_

**England: **_Don't call me 'babe'. And there's no such word as 'funner'._

**America: **_awwwwww don't b like tht :( fine ill stp disturbing u_

**England: **_Good. I've got to go. See you later._

**America: **_cya_

The blond man sighed and tossed his phone on his couch, flipping the TV on and flipping through channels. Boring, boring, boring, ew, boring, what the hell?, boring, why was this here?, boring, boring, oooooh- wait no, boring, boring cookery, blah blah blah boring, boring, ARGH. "Why is there nothing good on TV?" he asked frustratedly, glaring at the offending item. The television stared back at him, innocently showing a channel he hadn't seen before. The screen was dull. It slowly brightened to show a dimly lit room with a huge bed. A woman walked into the screen, dressed rather skimpily, and moved to the bed, shedding her clothes sensually. The American swallowed, realizing what the show was, and his hand reached for the remote, meaning to turn it off lest his girlfriend found out. However, his hand paused as the woman on screen let out a moan, her hands drifting over her breasts. Alfred's gaze flickered to the main door for a second before, settling back on the woman. His hand drifted down to his, er… problem. Before long, he was so intent on staring at the woman and touching himself, that he didn't notice the silent entrance of Alice Kirkland. And she didn't look happy. _So this is what he does when I'm not at home? I should've known that the bloody wanker would be…wanking. Really, I couldn't have expected less_, she thought sourly, glaring at the oblivious male. The male nation let out a low groan of 'England', his hand moving faster. Right before another hand clamped around the base of his erection. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He almost jumped out of his skin, looking terrified to find his partner glaring up at him and her teeth rather near his genitals. _And he really wanted to have children later, thankyouverymuch._ "So, is this what you do when I'm not home?" she growled, her eyes narrowing slightly. America swallowed, his eyes widening. The blonde on her knees was sending him rather inappropriate thoughts.

"N-no. I-"

"Shut up, bloody git. I'm not happy to find you wanking off on some other woman," she snapped, eyeing his manhood evilly. Not good. Definitely not good.

"E-England?" The woman looked up, raising an eyebrow before looking back down at her prize.

"You have to be punished," she said under her breath, standing up abruptly and not removing her hand. "Come on," she commanded, giving him a little tug. The American, aroused more by the erotic sight of her pulling him somewhere by his erection, followed obediently, leaking precum. Alice idly ran her thumb over its head as she led him into the bedroom. Then she shoved him in. "Get on the bed," she ordered, eyeing her boyfriend hungrily. Oh yes. She was going to claim him. She was going to show him her _other_ side. Then he wouldn't be wanking to anyone but her. Oh yes, definitely what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for no smut. But I promise it starts next chapter. I can use ideas on what to write, but I've already got an idea for next chapter. I would appreciate reviews and ideas. ^^<strong>

**~Ren**


	2. When Alice Dominates  The First Time

**Thank you for the reviews. And **_forgotmypassword_, **you had the same idea as me! I was going to do an endurance test for Alfred. Plus, everyone knows women have more stamina for this kind of thing…**

**I might need some ideas later on and I would love to have your opinions. Please review or PM me! ^^**

**Enjoy**

**~Ren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, comprende?**

* * *

><p>Alfred was trembling. Of course later on he would deny it, but the truth was that he <em>was<em>. And he was majorly turned on by the look his partner was giving him. Alice, for her part, was smirking evilly. She had a plan. With sure movements, she sashayed up to the bed, slowly kissing America. "Mmmm, let's get you undressed," she murmured seductively, pulling away to give him a look filled with possessiveness and lust. America swallowed, a whimper almost coming out of his mouth. But he stopped it. After all, heroes don't whimper. England tutted mentally. She wanted him screaming her name by the end of the night. She continued with quickly and efficiently undressing him, tossing his clothes somewhere behind herself. The American was starting to feel a bit self conscious. It didn't help that his girlfriend's gaze scoured every inch of him. Alice smirked, shedding her own clothes as well before giving the man a deep kiss. _I am so glad he's mine;_ she thought, pleased as she took over the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, opening his mouth wider as he fought back. Of course the woman immediately subdued him with a well placed stroke to his erection and then taking control. The male nation was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't notice Alice's hand creeping away from him, until-

_Ka-click._

Both of the lovers looked up towards the male nation's hands, one with horror and one with glee. He was handcuffed. He was _handcuffed. _Why was he handcuffed? Alice gave a self satisfied smirk, getting off the bed.

"Where are you going? Alice, you better not be leaving me like this," growled the American, watching Alice walk to the closet. She threw him a grin over her shoulder, pulling out a bag.

"Oh don't worry, _darling_. I'm not going to hurt you…much," she replied, walking back to her bed partner with a smirk. She clamped a cock ring around the base of his erection with a grin and then supported his neck with pillows so he could see her properly if she went down on him. Yes, _if_. She had plans. America tugged at the handcuffs, surprised to find them holding strong. Why weren't they breaking? The woman gave another smirk. "Russia gave them to me. Said they can hold the strongest down," she informed him, standing back from the bed to admire her lover.

And admire she did. Alfred's hair was already messed up, his body was covered in a thin sheen off sweat and his face had a faint dusting of red. And to Alice it was perfection. The woman smirked some more before she searched the bag and pulled out some ropes, vibrators and a gag. She put the things down before moving to Alfred and giving him a small kiss as she tied his legs down. "You know, I find it highly offensive when you masturbate to some other woman while calling my name," she said huskily, checking the ropes. They would hold. America watched her with wide eyes.

"I was waiting for you and I got hard by your voice. Shouldn't you be happy I was saying your name and not some other woman's?"

For his reply he received a bite on his neck. England continued with kissing down his neck slowly, avoiding the spots she knew would make him feel good. In return, America twisted and writhed, trying to get her where he wanted. It wasn't working so far. "Alice!" he moaned out, wriggling and pouting. The woman pulled back, narrowing her eyes.

"It seems like I forgot to mention something. You _cannot_, under any circumstances, _request anything of me_," she said sharply, glaring at her lover. He had a slightly fearful look in his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" Alfred nodded quickly; surprised at the dominating tone the woman had taken. But then again, she had been a pirate at a certain time too. And she _must_ have dominated other men in the past. Just how, he didn't really want to know. The island nation gave a smug look and planted a quick kiss on her male counterpart's chest, pausing to flick her tongue over one of his nipples. Except for a long drawn out moan and a few muffled curses, there was nothing that was her answer. She smiled a bit. _Good. He's a fast learner._ England continued moving down, devouring his whole chest as she made her way down to his erection. She completely bypassed it and moved to his thighs instead, ignoring the growl of protest. "Alice…" came the slightly frustrated and mostly pleading word. She looked up, smirking as she licked his thigh, quite near where e wanted her to be.

"Yes?" she asked, not stopping her ministrations or moving her gaze as she bit down and left a mark. The American groaned, trying to arch up but unable to move.

"I-I w-wan-was going to tell you I love your mouth," he stammered out, cursing himself for almost asking her to lick him. She gave him a slightly offended look but smirked nonetheless.

"Thank you, I guess." She grinned internally. _Well, he's doing so well he deserves a reward, right?_ His cock was leaking precum profusely, and if he was in pain he didn't mention it. She slowly licked up the white liquid, delighting in the gasps and shudders and moans she was rewarded with. She moved away again, returning to breathing near his balls as she slowly licked the skin there, loving the way he attempted to writhe and come closer. Knowing she was tormenting him, Britain continued the slowly licks, so close yet so far, from where he wanted her to be.

"Is there something you want?" she purred, watching him carefully. Her boyfriend gasped, shuddering and groaning, his mouth open to let out the moans and his eyes hazy as they watched what she was doing.

"N-no-"

"Are you sure?"

There were just heavy breaths, interspersed with whimpering as she pulled away to lick her lips before returning to teasingly move around to his thighs. America moaned, wishing she would just take pity on him. His cock was dripping again, creating a small puddle on the sheets. "E-England…"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked breathily, letting her breath spill over the exposed organ and looked up. The America bucked his hips, trying to get the message across. The woman growled, gripping both his thighs and biting down on his thigh, making him cry out.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU BLOODY WANT ME TO DO, NOW!" She snapped.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCKING SUCK ME OFF!" He screamed, clenching his eyes shut. His girlfriend moved away victoriously.

"NO!" She said triumphantly, leaving him a mess of sweat and precum as she sat a bit further away. "I told you not to make any requests!" He whimpered._ She did that on purpose._ Alice gave him a dark look, picking up the vibrator and turning it on so the low buzz filled the room. "I guess I'll have to teach you a bloody lesson."

With that, she sat back comfortably, opening her legs so he had a good view. First, with a finger, she checked herself, delicately holding up the glistening finger to examine before slowly licking her fingers clean. Her boyfriend was completely still, panting as he watched her with wide eyes. She hummed and dropped her hand to the vibrator; guiding it into herself and thrusting it in one go. She let out a breathy cry, arching her back and jutting her hips closer to him with one hand to support herself in her position. "Alfred!"

Alfred swallowed, trying to tear his eyes away. His erection was throbbing painfully and she wasn't making it any easier for him. But he kept on watching, marveling at the _magnificent_ arch of her back, at the sweat covering her pale body in _beautiful_ radiance, at the _incredible_ way her hair was tousled and the absolutely, _deliciously, sexy _noises she was making. It made him all the more harder. And in pain. Alice let out another moan, thrusting the vibrator into herself faster. "Oh...god…Alfred- so go- fuck!" she whimpered, arching further and writhing as it touched the perfect spot. If there was one thing Alice learned, it was control. And so she internally controlled her orgasm, calming herself but externally continued faking it. She let out moans and gasps and panted, making her breasts bounce as she did so, and slowed down with her thrusts, leaving the vibrator in herself while she rested her hand. Alfred looked in pain, but he hadn't uttered a cheep yet. He gave her a look filled with lust, writhing and whimpering. "England," he moaned, trying to give her a look which said that he wanted to be released. The woman didn't pay attention, reaching out to stroke his firm abdomen before grabbing her own breast and squeezing, letting out a delighted yelp. Perfect. Alfred watched her helplessly, wanting to _touch, _and _feel, _and make her feel happy. But he was being denied. _Was that even legal? It had to be against the law for someone to look so sexy and then torture someone else. And I am the hero, goddammit! I couldn't be trussed up and left like this,_ he protested internally, trying his hardest to break the handcuffs so he could grab her and pound her into the mattress. But, unfortunately, it seemed that Russia's promise seemed to hold true. He couldn't break them. America's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed England craning her neck down and licking her own nipple. His eyes rolled back with a groan, struggling more furiously. "I-Iggy! I'll do a-_anything_! J-just l-let me cum," he whimpered out, unable to bear watching her play with herself. She was skilled at winding him up like that. Alice took another slow lick of her nipple before lightly nipping it and then moaning. "A-any-bloody hell! - thing?" she asked, squirming against the vibrator before letting out a gasp as it brushed her clitoris. America moaned, staring at the vibrator as it slipped a bit out of her. Alice moved away from the sex toy, straddling America and finally, _finally,_ grinding herself against him. The American let out a throaty groan, his cock twitching at the contact. It felt so _good. _So _goddamn delicious, and perfect and- fuck!_ His girlfriend leaned down, her breath tickling his ear as she just breathed for a second, flicking her tongue out to lick the shell of his ear before grinning.

"I want you…to call me mistress."

There was a silence. Alfred replayed the words in his head, but it felt like she was saying them in slow motion. And to motivate him, she had raised herself away from his seeking hips. America blushed slightly, clenching his hands into fists and looking away. No way was he going to say something like-

"Oh gods!" He whipped his head around to see his girlfriend with two fingers inside herself and one hand using his chest for balance. He broke.

"Please! PLEASE! FUCK ME MISTRESS!" He cried out, writhing. Alice immediately dropped down, kissing him (though it was more like invading his mouth), grinding against him before pulling away with a gasp and impaling herself on him, throwing her head back in a cry of pleasure. He fingers fumbled with the cock ring while her heat clamped down on him.

_Good gods she was already orgasming! _Alfred keened, feeling the pressure leave his cock. And he orgasmed. Hard. His vision went blank as he let out a shout, shooting burst after burst into his lover as she rode him into oblivion.

"ALFRED!" Alice screamed, her second orgasm reaching new heights as she contracted around him. _This was better than what I had in mind,_ she thought hazily. Beneath her, Alfred didn't seem to be running out of semen yet.

"OH FUCK! MISTRESS!" He yelled out, tugging at his cuffs viciously as he came, panting and cursing as his orgasm descended and he fell limp. England moaned and fell on top of him, not bothering to move as he went soft inside her.

"Alfred?" she asked quietly. Getting no response, she sat up, sliding off her lover and studying his face. He seemed to have passed out. She shrugged, slowly uncuffing him and flopping back down next to her partner. Alfred opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. England noticed and gently poked him, gazing at him as she covered them with the blankets.

"You okay?"

America turned his head, his glasses askew and a glazed look in his eyes. His cheeks were still flushed red and his hair was more tousled than ever. And England was proud of it. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bed side cabinet.

"I think this is the best day of my life. Hell, I can't even move anymore."

Alice smirked and nuzzled his cheek. "Good, you wanker. And don't you forget it either."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Should I have described it more? And what about those ideas people? I'm thinking I might even add some chapters of America being the dominating one. But I don't know… Reviews would be lovely!<strong>

**~Ren**


	3. Convincing  Part I

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next one. I'm thinking of doing one with England dominant and then one with America dominant. So, going according to that, I'll do this one with America dominant. But just because of that it won't mean that England won't have some dominating time… Review please!**

**~Ren**

* * *

><p>Ever since Alfred had been tortured by his oh-so-sweet girlfriend for jerking off to while watching some other woman, he hadn't had any fantasies which didn't include Alice touching herself. And they usually came to him at the oddest of times, leaving him all hot and bothered. It was one such day. He had texted England, telling her he was going to be coming home late and she had texted back saying that she would wait up for him.<p>

Alfred sighed, typing away on his laptop, and glancing at the time. Oh, he wished he could go back home to his girlfriend. As if on cue, his mind started drifting away into some fantasies. The nation shook himself. _Time for that later. Calm down Alfred,_ he thought to himself, biting his lip and continuing to type away.

* * *

><p><strong>At home…<strong>

Alice glared at her phone, or more specifically, the text message which informed her that Alfred was going to come late. "I bet he's doing that on purpose. The bloody wanker wants to get back at me for torturing him. But he bloody _deserved_ that," she grumbled to herself, scowling and moving to her laptop. She opened the special IM site they had made for all the nations. It was secure and everyone had been told to make an account on it. So if anyone was sick, they could simply get what happened in the meeting from anyone. Or Ludwig. His notes, along with her own, were usually the most organized. The nation sighed, scrolling through the list of online members and grinning as she found Alfred online. She grinned. So she _could _still convince him to come home. She typed in quickly.

_**Alice_Kirkland: **__Are you coming home, you wanker? Or are you going to leave all alone this whole night?_

The response was quick.

_**Alfred_IAmTheHero: **__u knw ive got work 2 do_

_**Alice_Kirkland: **__How much more work? When are you going to come back?_

_**Alfred_IAmTheHero: **__idk. U shuld go 2 sleep_

England grinned ferally.

_**Alice_Kirkland: **__I'll be right back. Just wait a couple of minutes and try doing your work faster._

She moved away from the laptop, digging into her closet for her camera. Finding it, she whipped it out, quickly switching it on and smiling. Yes, she was going to motivate America.

After an evil chuckle, she changed and checked herself in the mirror. The female nation was dressed in dark green lingerie. A lacy dark green bra and lacy dark green matching panties. She eyed herself before setting the camera up, setting the timer and readying herself for the video.

* * *

><p><strong>At America's workplace…<strong>

America was working peacefully, wondering where England had suddenly gone. _Probably to make herself some tea._ The noise of a message came and he quickly looked at what his girlfriend had sent him. There was a file and two words under it.

_**Alice_Kirkland: **__I'm waiting._

The message was rather short and confused him. But Alice had already logged off so he couldn't ask what she meant. Alfred sighed, giving up on trying decoding the message and clicked in the file. While it downloaded, he continued with his work, keeping a track on the file download.

_73%...82%...93%...99%...100%. Transfer complete! Finally!_

He quickly opened the file, wondering what it could be. It was a video. America raised his eyebrows, wondering this was before pressing the play button.

_The camera was pointing towards the bed, which was currently empty. _The American swallowed a small blush on his cheeks. Was this what he thought it was? _There was the sound of soft footsteps and Alice appeared in the frame, dressed in one of the American's shirts. She passed a smirk to the camera as she got onto the bed, tilting her head to one side as she studied the camera. "You said you can't come home? I find it offensive that you would rather do your boring work than stay with me. Unless you're wanking off to some other woman of course. I highly doubt that is the case. Last tie would've made sure of that. But anyway, I'm straying off topic here. I wanted to give you some motivation so you'd get your arse home. I don't like sleeping alone." While she had been talking, she had been slowly unbuttoning the shirt. It was now completely unbuttoned and revealed her flat stomach, her breasts and her panties. _That is some very sexy lingerie, thought America. Well, thought as much as his hazy mind allowed. _She smiled at the camera and shrugged the shirt off, flaunting herself for a minute or two so Alfred could have his fill. "You probably noticed the lingerie. It's new. I just bought it today. You like it?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran her hands over her body, sliding them from her neck to around her breasts and down herself to pause at her panties. Then her hands went back up to her breasts. Alice slowly kneaded her breasts, moaning and arching before lying down properly and squirming to get comfortable. The angle was erotic. The camera was tilted a bit up from where it was, looking as if he was nestled between her legs and looking up. She keened and slipped the bra off, letting her bare breasts meet the cool air as she pinched a nipple. She looked down at the camera, still rolling a nipple between her fingers. England looked down at her breast before taking one in hand and bringing it as high as she could while she licked. "Oh god...Alfred!" she whimpered, her lips around the nipple as she bit into it. "Mmmm!" She left her breast, panting slightly and hooked the panties with her thumbs and slowly slid them off, giving the viewer a time of his life. The woman tossed them away and slowly spread herself, letting Alfred see the glistening folds. _

* * *

><p>America drooled, staring intently at the screen. He could practically smell her. There was a sudden knock on his door and he paused the video, quickly opening his work and typing away. He seriously hoped his face wasn't as red as he imagined it. Alfred's boss looked inside, raising his eyebrows. "How's the work going Alfred? Why are you all red?"<p>

"Um, is going great sir. And it's just...whew, is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"I think the air conditioning might be broken. I'll get someone to fix it. Finish fast, okay Alfred? I don't want you staying the whole night here or something."

"Yessir!"

The boss nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, Alfred turned back to his video, pressing the play button again.

* * *

><p><em>Alice sighed, licking two fingers thoroughly before bringing them down and spreading her folds more. "Oh, Alfred!" she groaned, touching herself. Her fingers massaged her outer labia and inner labia as she gasped and arched slightly. One hand drifted up to slowly massage her breast and flick its nipple, the bud erect. She did it slowly, torturously, finally moving her fingers to her clitoris which she stimulated with slow circles. Her hips involuntarily bucked towards her fingers. "Bloody hell! I wish it was- oh fuck! - you doing this Al-Alfred!" she gasped out, arching with a moan before reluctantly pushing her fingers inside herself. She whimpered, writhing and gripping her breast in a bruising grip, before moving her fingers inside as far as she could. She moved them slowly, letting the American see just how they went in, just how wet she was, and how they came back out, glistening with her arousal. The whole time she kept up a chant of curses and her lover's name as she moved the fingers, her speed gradually picking up. She kept going, curing her fingers inside herself and letting out a shout as her cum dribbled out of her and dripped down her thighs. She brought her fingers up to her lips, keeping her eyes on the camera as she licked them clean. "I'm ready for a second round."<em>

America hadn't done anything that fast in his whole life. In under a minute he had his stuff in his briefcase, his laptop shut and was hailing a taxi. Before he got in it, he sent a message to Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>At Home…<strong>

Alice smirked at the message she had gotten from Alfred. It seemed like the video had worked. There were only three words on the message.

**America:** _I'm coming home._

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? I'm going to continue this though. I still have to write what happens after he comes home don't I? Reviews would be appreciated.<strong>

**~Ren**


	4. Convincing Part II

**Hiyya people! Thanks for the reviews! So, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**~Ren**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you know that I don't own this by now.**

* * *

><p>Alfred was many things, and patient was not one of them. He glared at the traffic in front of him, willing the cars to move faster. Hell, he half wanted to just pick his car up and run back home to England. Speaking of England, his girlfriend wasn't making it any better for him. She had sent a few more pictures to him, each more provocative then the last. His dick didn't really like being ignored. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he grumbled under his breath, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel irritably. The cars were crawling along at snail's pace, frustrating him to no end. <em>He had to get home, he was in pain goddammit!<em> He pressed down on the horn, making several people ahead of him also slam down on their horns, a cacophony of blaring horns filling the sky. At this rate he wouldn't be able to get home in time. America sighed, glancing at the latest picture Alice had sent him. It was a picture of her sticking a vibrator inside herself, her back arched, her lips half open in a pant that could very well be his name. He groaned, dropping his head to the wheel and palming himself with a hiss. _Maybe just once…he'd probably be able to recover by the time he got home._ The blond cautiously looked up and around, unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants. Of course as soon as he did that, the traffic started moving. He groaned again and started driving. _Oh well. This means I get to go home faster,_ he reasoned. Just the thought of a horny Alice waiting for him made him harder. The nation sighed, driving as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit.

* * *

><p><strong>At home…<strong>

Alice tossed the vibrator away, lounging comfortably on the couch and staring at the door. _Where was he?_ She thought, getting slightly irritated. Just then the door flew open and her boyfriend rushed in, tossing his briefcase somewhere and his coat somewhere else before practically leaping on the female nation and kissing her roughly. Alice mentally grinned, kissing back just as roughly, one hand twined in his hair and the other gripping his shirt before pulling away and holding his face away from hers. "The door, you bloody wanker. I don't want anyone walking in," she panted. America growled, glancing at the door and kicking his shoe off. It hit the door, making it swing shut.

"There," mumbled Alfred, returning his lips to the woman's. England struggled a bit and finally managed to squirm enough to rub against his hips. The blue eyed nation groaned, dropping his hips to hers and grinding harshly while kissing down her neck.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be. I have to get him to the bedroom_, thought Alice hazily, the friction for his pants against her making her a bit delirious. She pushed him off, ignoring he whiny growl and standing up, turning to walk to the bedroom.

"Bedroom," she instructed huskily, yelping as she was slung over a shoulder and taken to the bedroom. She would never admit it but his strength was hot. Alfred swatted her ass, laughing at her surprised noise before her threw her on the bed, climbing on and towering over her. The feeling of someone commanding her wasn't something she enjoyed, and with a quick move, Britain had the male on his back with his legs splayed and his cock pointing in the air. A small feral smile settled on her lips as she slowly admired the man's proud erection. The organ was pulsing, with a reddish hue to it, and a pearly drop of precum slid down the shaft. In all, she found the scene quite nice.

"Are you just gonna stare or do something about it?" came the voice of England's lover. He was watching her with hazy and lust filled eyes. The woman smirked, gripping the base of the shaft tightly as she licked the head, humming.

"Patience is virtue," was his reply, along with another lick. America moaned, squirming and bucking his hips. But she backed off completely, somehow managing to keep him pinned down. It was at times like these that she was grateful for the different holds she had learned. The American whimpered, squirming and stiffening when he felt Alice parting his legs a bit further.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" stammered the younger nation, looking down at his lover with confusion. She glanced up with an equally curious look

"I want to test something France told me." That was all she told him. To be honest, America didn't want her to test out _anything_ France told her. It would either be really perverted or just a method of torture. Possibly both. He hesitated then saw her licking her fingers. It was hot. Along with the hand at his dick, it made his brain a bit slushy. Deeming her fingers well enough lubricated, Alice slowly reached down and wormed a finger into her lover's…asshole. The male nation hissed, widening his eyes and squirming a bit uncomfortably,

"Alice..?"

Alice looked up, chewing her lip. "Don't worry. Trust me," she assured him, running a hand down his length. "And relax. It'll help." The man nodded and did as she said, wincing as she added another finger. It was uncomfortable. And painful. But the hero didn't complain. After all, here _must_ be something pleasurable about this. Just when he was going to ask Alice what exactly she was doing, she moved her fingers and brushed a spot inside him that made him turn into a pile of goo.

"FUCK! Alice!" he groaned, arching his hips and attempting to get her finger there again. The woman smirked, her lips curving into a smile. _So the frog wasn't lying after all_, she mused, brushing her fingers over the spot again and watching Alfred's face turn a rather attractive shade of red as he arched his hips. The male nation was chanting her name, writhing and letting out the sluttiest moans she had heard. Ever.

"Aren't you a little whore," she sneered, tightening her grip on the base of his erection to stop him from orgasming and letting the precum cover her hand. The blue eyed nation whined, still wriggling as he forced his eyes open to look at his girlfriend.

"A-Alice! Please- fuck, that's _good_- please-" he pleaded, writhing and letting out another gasp. The woman bit her lip, straddling the American properly and lying he own whimper fall through. She was wet _and goddamned turned on beyond oblivion_. Her lover finally realized her situation and whimpered pitifully when her fingers slowly rocked against his prostate.

"You're a _whore._ A little _slut_," growled out England, continuing to abuse his prostate. The male let out a cry, arching into her hand and writhing.

"_God, yes!" _he moaned out, rocking against her fingers. Alice bit his neck, leaving a nice hickey.

"Beg me," she whispered, into his ear, her fingers pausing, oh-so-close near his prostate. America let out a groan, looking up at her, silently pleading.

"Please Alice! Fuck, I can't bear it," he gasped. That was all she needed. Alice suddenly had a vibrator in hand which she proceeded to shove straight up America's ass, directly hitting his prostate. At the same time she lowered herself onto his erection, throwing her head back in a throaty moan.

Alfred was already on the brink, crying out England's name as the stimulation of his prostrate and actually being inside Alice made him orgasm. Alice shuddered, riding him hard and fast, aiming to hit her g-spot with every thrust.

"FUCK! ALFRED!" she screamed, slumping against him as she came down from her high. She carefully took the vibrator out of him, switching it off and tossing it somewhere.

Her boyfriend slowly pulled out of her, shifting slightly and cuddling close to England.

"I didn't know you could do that," he mumbled, nuzzling into the Kirkland's neck and planting a small kiss there. Alice smirked slightly.

"Mmmm, I didn't either. It seems like the frog was right about something, for once."

Alfred nodded agreeingly, pulling Britain closer to himself and groaning. "I think my ass is going to be sore tomorrow."

"Sorry, love. But on the bright side, you can stay home."

"Hmmm. You better not try to jump me."

"I don't _try_ anything, darling. I succeed in it."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Dominant America in the next one! Please review!<strong>

**~Ren**


	5. You're Mine

**Hey! Hanks for the reviews! I did this one with a dominant America! Enjoy and review!**

**~Ren**

* * *

><p>America was irritated. Actually, pissed off would be more the word. He was incredibly <em>pissed off<em>. And why? All because his girlfriend was talking to France. Not that he minded. He knew they hated each other and that once the Frenchman had taken care of her. But this particular meeting, they both were talking to each other in a civilized way. And they were _laughing_. So obviously he was getting a little pissed off. Alice hadn't even glanced at him until now. She was too busy laughing at something else France had said.

Alfred growled, feeling jealousy and possessiveness take over as he eyed the long haired blond nation with a glare. And to make things worse, the Frenchman was becoming rather touchy feely. His _stupid hand_ was resting on England's knee as he talked about something or the other, rubbing small circles there with his thumb. The American was about to say something when someone poked him. He turned his head to see his twin sister, Madeline, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay? You look worried, eh?" she said in her quiet way. America smiled slightly, his gaze shifting to Prussia to glare at him.

"Is Gilbert treating you right?"

"Yes. You shouldn't worry about me that much."

"But Maddie! You're my _sister_! I have every right to be protective! Plus, I _am_ also the hero!"

Canada sighed, rolling her eyes at her pouting brother.

"You're looking at England, aren't you?" she accused, jumping when Prussia appeared behind her and sat down on her seat, shifting her onto his lap. The Canadian flushed, squirming a bit but stopping rather suddenly as she heard a small groan from her boyfriend. Blushing some more, she bit her lip and turned to her brother who had taken the opportunity to have another stare down with the German nation.

"Doesn't it seem strange that Alice and Papa are getting along well?" she asked, trying to break them from their stare down. America blinked before glancing back at his girlfriend, grimacing as he saw both her _and France_ taking down notes.

"Yeah…"

He trailed off and sighed, pouting a bit more and turning his head slightly to keep watching Britain. Canada hissed something to the albino she was sitting on and they moved to sit on another seat.

* * *

><p>The conference hall was layered in a blanket of near silence as everyone listened to Spain talking about one thing or the other. There were some who were actually paying attention, but the rest were mostly sleeping or on their way to sleep. Alfred sighed and watched his girlfriend more closely; she was tapping her pen thoughtfully to her lip, a small frown on her face as she listened to Antonio. She looked down, scribbling away on one of her numerous pieces of paper. America bit his lip as he watched her run her fingers over the pen, her tongue darting out to lick it before she took some of it in her mouth.<p>

Alice noticed her boyfriend staring at hr and internally smirked. Beside her, Francis was grinning too, his foot bumping hers under the table.

"'e is staring at you!" the man whispered excitedly, winking at her. The green eyed woman chuckled before giving her long time enemy a small smile.

"I guess I have to thank you, eh Frenchie? Thank you. Do you really think…?"

"_Oui! _'e's getting jealous already. Don't worry! I've got a plan!"

A second later, the blue eyed Frenchman trailed a hand up her arm and leaned in as if he was whispering some lover's tryst. Alice found herself blushing as she felt his breath on her ear.

"'e is looking 'ere…and 'e is coming zis way. I 'ope you are ready, _ma Cherie_," he whispered before pulling away with a grin. England gave him a half hearted glare and looked up when she felt a hand close around her wrist. America. Her boyfriend looked down at her, seething as he tugged her up.

"I need to talk to you outside, Alice. Right now. _Alone_," he said, emphasizing 'alone' when France made a move to get up. The Englishwoman stood up, calmly smoothing her usual work skirt as she gathered her files properly and turned to France.

"Here Can you keep them for me, France?" she asked, well aware of the American's glare to her frenemy. Francis nodded, sending her a wink and a flying kiss.

"Of course, _mon amour_. _Pour toi,_" he replied, smirking as Alfred pulled the blonde woman outside. He gave a self satisfied grin and leaned back in his chair. Helping other was fun at times.

* * *

><p>America dragged England to the nearest empty room, ignoring her protests on anything. As soon as she was inside the room, he pinned her to the wall, growling and glaring at her.<p>

"What's going on with you and France? He was touching you an awful lot today," growled the younger nation, holding the woman's wrists above her head and glaring furiously. She met his gaze evenly and didn't move, except to hook one leg over his waist and pull him closer to herself.

"Are you jealous?" she breathed sultrily, her lips almost, _almost_, brushing his ear as she talked. The male gave up any semblance of self control he had, filled with the desire to mark her as his so everyone knew. He leaned down and engaged the woman in a rough kiss, not giving her any opening for domination as he kissed her. One hand drifted down to quickly rid her of her clothes while the other kept a good grip on her wrists. The American's lips moved down her neck, marking the pale column with as many love bites s he could, his darkened eyes admiring the work they did before he continued moving down. England, for her part, didn't go down without a fight. She struggled and strove to not make a sound which was practically impossible for her. She was _very_ vocal during sex.

"N-nothing's going on between t-the F-Frog and Mmmm," she moaned out, petering off into another moan. Alfred gave a dark chuckle, ripping, _literally ripping_, her bra off and latching onto a breast, marking it with a bright red hickey before continuing to move down.

"Really now? You both were getting quite cozy with one another when I saw you," he said, licking a trail down to her skirt, shoving it up around her waist, and panties which he tugged down. Now _those_ couldn't be ripped.

"I repeat. W-were you jealous?" panted Britain, her green eyes amused and slightly curious as she looked down at her boyfriend, winding one hand through his hair and tweaking Nantucket. The blond eyed man yelped, hissing and glancing up at her with lust filled eyes.

"What if I was?"

Panting and moaning filled the short silence before England finally gathered enough wits to comment. Alfred marked her right thigh with a bright hickey, licking his way up to her arousal dripping core, humming in satisfaction as he saw how ready she was.

"I'd f-find it hot," she managed, letting out a groan and gripping his hair tightly. America quickly stood up, kissing her roughly as he kicked his own pants off.

"Good."

That was all he said before he thrust into her. Alice let out a shout, arching off the wall and into Alfred, hand scrabbling at his back.

"FUCK! FASTER! HARDER! MOVE ALREADY YOU BLOODY GIT!" she screamed, digging her nails and bucking against him in an attempt to get him to move. Her wishes were complied almost immediately as the American started up a brutally fast pace. This wasn't about love. No. this was about _possession._ This was about _showing the world_. Alice didn't seem to mind.

The younger nation grunted, mind devoted to instinct, as he pounded into his lover, _his mate_, growling as he kissed her again. As compromising the position was, Alice had no trouble in completely _dominating_ the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and practically _tongue raping_ him. Now that couldn't happen while he was trying to teach a lesson. "Say you're mine! Shout it to the world!" he growled, biting down on her pale shoulder as she arched, panting and gasping.

"I-I belong t- no one," she managed, gasping for breath and moaning. He scowled.

"Say _you're mine,_" he snarled, emphasizing the last two words with two vicious thrusts.

Alice keened, arching and shouting out curses as he stopped moving.

"I'M YOURS GODDAMMIT! YOURS! ALFRED!" she shrieked, breaking out into a wordless moan as he kept up his pace and shoved her off the edge.

* * *

><p>Alice groaned, feeling herself powerfully orgasm. She half expected Alfred to wince or something. To his credit, the male nation was still going faster now that he was orgasming. He stayed inside her as he went soft, breathing harshly and sinking to the ground with his girlfriend. They both stayed there for some time, a mess of sweat and cum, before Alfred had the energy to move away. England was the first to recover, moaning as she stumbled up, pushing her skirt back down and pulling her panties up. She briefly mourned the loss of her bra as she buttoned her shirt up and looked down at America. He was still on the floor. She kicked him gently and handed him his boxers and pants which he quickly pulled on.<p>

The male nation glanced at his companion, admiring the hickeys she sported, before giving her a small kiss. "Let's go?"

England quickly did her hair, managing to make it look normal before helping America with his. They both walked back into the meeting room, sitting in their respective seats.

"'ow did it go, _ma Cherie_?" asked France quietly. The woman tilted her head slightly, letting him notice all the marks her neck was attacked with.

"He's a possessive one," she whispered back. The Frenchman chuckled his usual laughter of '_ohonononon'_ and turned to the front where America was giving his speech.

"I told you it would work."

"And I thank you Frog."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**~Ren**


	6. Vanilla Tingles I

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**~ Ren**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Comprende?**

* * *

><p>It was a bad day. Hell, bad day was sort of an understatement. Alice had just had a <em>horrible<em> day. Nothing seemed to be going right, and she was hating every minute of it. First she had gone to work only to find out that she was early and she didn't have to have the key. Then, when everyone _did_ get there, she had passed outside her Boss' office to hear the national anthem. Needless to say, her curiosity was piqued. England had cautiously peeked inside to see her boss sitting with his legs opened, staring at a picture of her with the Union Jack in the backdrop, and humming the anthem as he moved his hand along his dick. She wasn't pleased. And then she had gone to work only to be pestered incessantly by Alfred's texts asking when she was coming home every two minutes. And now that she _was_ home, there wasn't anyone there. The nation sighed, stretching and shedding her blazer and carefully hanging it up.

"Where are you, you bloody git?" she mumbled to herself, kicking off her boots and taking the stockings off with them. She had just started unbuttoning her shirt when she felt familiar hands cover her own and a husky voice in hr ear.

"Allow me."

"Where were you hiding?"

Alfred chuckled, his breath warm on her ear, as well as his body behind her, as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"I wasn't hiding…Okay, I _was_ hiding," he said, pausing on the fourth button and running his fingers over the exposed skin. The woman in his arms wriggled, trying to turn around. He didn't let her. The blond finished unbuttoning her t-shirt, carefully taking it off her shoulders and letting her turn around. The expression on her face was hilarious. The American man was dressed in a british police uniform. Namely, skin tight dark, _dark _blue pants_, _a white shirt with a dark blue vest on top and on his head perched a police cap with a distinct red and white checkered band. He'd added his own black gloves to the uniform too. Needless to say, Alice was practically ready to jump him. Unfortunately for her, Alfred had decided that moment to snap cuffs on her hands. There was a second of silence and then she looked up to find two blue eyes filled with lust and amusement.

"Alfred? What is the meaning of this?" she growled out slowly. The man grinned, his hat shadowing his eyes alluringly as he moved away from her.

"Well Miss, I do recall rather clearly that you were physically violent with a fellow officer," he said, dodging her bound fists as she tried to strike at him. The female growled, approaching the other nation and trying to wriggle her wrists out of the cuffs.

"Alfred Freedom Jones, unhand me this instant or so help me-"

She was abruptly cut off as she was tossed onto the bed, yelping as the bounce jarred her. Alfred chuckled, straightening his hat and grinning, watching as she struggled to sit up.

"Well, Ma'am, you just tried physical violence again. You do realize that we have all the more reason to have you under arrest, right?"

Alice was not amused. She growled and attempted to swing at him again, scowling when he caught her bound wrists in one hand and smirked.

"You have the right to remain silent. If I were you, I'd be making full use of _that_ right."

"Well you aren't me. Leave my wrists."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Alice gave up on trying to make him leave her wrists and opted for a different approach.

"Will it?" she purred, slowly advancing on the slightly dazed male. She smirked mentally, but externally she lowered her eyelids and twitted her lips into a slight pout, stretching her arms just a bit and making herself appear even more delicate and appealing. Not that she had to work hard on it. Anyways, Alfred twitched before abruptly realizing what she was doing and shoved her towards the bed. Alice tumbled onto the bed, blinking in surprise. She was lying on her stomach. After a bit of struggling, she managed to get on her knees, holding herself up by her elbows, she turned around…

And rather suddenly realized her positioning. America smirked at her, gripping her thighs in case she tried to flatten herself. And try she did. But unfortunately nothing came of it. The American could be strong when he wanted to. And he was certainly using his strength to his advantage right now. He moved her slightly, moving to tower over her, and reached across her to pull open a drawer. England shuddered from the brush of his stomach across her back and chewed her lip a bit.

"I see you're deciding to play by the rules," mused America, pulling out a little bottle. The Englishwoman turned her head to study the bottle, but unfortunately the American had removed it from her line of sight.

"I'm not playing by any rules. let me go, bloody wanker!" she growled, renewing her struggles. Her strength wasn't really helping right now, especially when she was feeling horny because his hand was _oh-so-close_ to where she wanted it to be. Before she could make any noise, however, there was a pop as the bottle opened and a delicious smell of vanilla filled the air. Alice froze, taking a deep breath and frowning slightly as she tried to wonder what it was. _Lube maybe? But I'm wet already and there's no need for that…_ Whatever she might have want to said cut off as Alfred's hand vanished for a second. There was a noise of squirting water and then a sloppy rubbing before one of her lover's hands moved to her breast. His voice returned to her ear too.

"Hmmm, you seem quite tense. Worried about what I'll do to you?" he teased, the hand grabbing her breast and giving it a squeeze. It was slick with something that burst into heat and tingles as soon as he rubbed it across her skin.

Alice arched back in surprise, letting a low moan slip out of her mouth as the tingles intensified and made her breast feel on fire. The good and tingly and _oh-so-pleasurable _fire.

"What _is _that?" she asked, twitching as he pinched her nipple between his slick fingers. There was a chuckle in her ear and then she was flipped around so she was on her back and staring up into lusty blue eyes.

"A secret," was her only reply before the hands slowly and smoothly worked at her chest, loosening her muscles. The female nation let out another unintentional moan, arching towards the hands and writhing a bit, managing a glare.

"Git."

"Ah-ah. Should I remind you, Miss. Kirkland, that you are under arrest? Stay still, or I will be forced to use less satisfactory measures to ensure that you listen," breathed Alfred into her ear. In all honesty, Alice had sit up as soon as she had heard the official tone. So different from his usual one. She rbiefly wondered if he had scripted this and menorized it or somethign. There was no way she'd believe that he could actually remember those words.

"So you learned some big words, goody," she said sarcastically, breaking off into another moan as he kneaded both breasts before retracting his hands. He squirtd some more of that stuff on and gently turned her around again, calmly releasing the tension from her back.

"Miss. Kirkland. I assure you that you will not be treated gently if you speak back once more," he said firmly, squeezing her ass and turning her back on her back to move to her stomach. The woman pouted then growled when his hands had to move away again. The fiery sensation all over her breasts wanted to make her scream, and the lack of hands just added to her dissatisfaction.

"You expect me to just belt up and take it? I'd like to see you try," she sneered. America turned to look her in the eyes, a glint in his eyes as he took off his cap and tossed it away. He flexed his fingers and gave her a smirk.

"Yes Ma'am."

That was all the warning she got before he gently brushed down her body and slowly, _very slowly_, brushed her folds. Alice jerked back, moaning as she felt little tingles start all along her body, suddenly making her all the more aware of the various tingles already going through her. A tremor shook her body and then she let out a series of moans, writhing against the fingers that had started to explore her folds, coating each of them in the tingly fluid and then finally, _finally,_ coated her clitoris. The reaction was instant.

Alice screamed and arched off the bed, try desperately to find something to rub against. The pleasure was increasing and as good as it felt, she knew something inside of her would be better. But her sadistic boyfriend was imply watching her, gripping her hips down and staring at her beauty.

"You look so hot. So beautiful covered in sweat like that. I know what you're thinking. You probably want me in you, don't you you little slut? You want my hard cock thrusting inside you. You want me pounding you into the mattress, pounding so hard and just at the right angle. Hitting your G-spot. Moaning…" Alfred continued his dirty nothings, watching with lust as hi lover let out an ear splitting shriek as she came, her walls trying to milk the absent cock. Just looking at her like that had America noticing his own problem. He ignored himself, carefully watching as she came down from her high, a tear making its way down the side of her head. He wiped it away, knowing that it was simply the lack of control that had the tear come out. He found himself chuckling a bit as the island nation started writhing again.

"Damn those tingles," she growled softly, the tingling inside her making her wet all over again. Alfred smirked, rough shoving two fingers inside her and coating the oil on her walls. Alice started trembling, feeling the pressure return and get read to overwhelm her. She desperately rocked against the fingers, trying to ease some of the pressure. But a hand gripped her hip, making her stop. The woman let out a whine, tring to get rid of the hand.

"Now, now. None of that. You're going to take it however I give it to you," he said darkly, moving the fingers out and hen back in. Pumping them rather fast. Soon he had the nation moaning and rocking again his hand again as he pumped the fingers. The second orgasm didn't take long to achieve. Alice was writhing and babbling incomprehensible words again, groaning and trying to satisfy the need within herself. But Alfred didn't let any of that happen until she said something about it.

"Alfred- _ohgodsyes-_ A-Alfred…you're going to-"

"It's Officer Jones to you," he growled.

"_Oh! Oh _Officer J-Joooooooones!" she moaned, arching her back at a spectacular angle that reminded the younger blond of just what was going on inside his pants. He finally let a whimper leave his lips, leaning down to kiss his lover. She complied easily, opening hr mouth and letting her whimpers and moans tumble into his mouth. America groaned, quickly shoving his shirt and then pants off, hurriedly lining up with her entrance and then thrusting in. They both let out cries of pleasure, the only thing that was a bit wrong was the fact that Alfred had totally forgot about the _oil_ coating her insides. It just made him feel like he was in a furnace, he heat was unbearable but so inviting a the same time. And the tingles that had been bursting in her body transferred to his erection too. The whole experience felt hotter than it should have, beautiful and just so _lust filled_. Alfred let his head hang, whimpering as her muscles still clenched around him form her second orgasm and she let out a scream of satisfaction at being filled. He started a relentless pace, thrusting into her are and fast and finally letting his noises out. Alice writhed under him, her hair spread around her and face contorted with pleasure.

Alfred reached down, panting harshly and moaning out Alice's name as he clumsily brushed a still oily finger over her clit. The woman threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream as her walls hesitated. She was sell for a heartbeat and then her voice pierced through the air and she clamped down on him harder and hotter than before. Alfred gave up any semblance of control he had and started thrusting wildly, letting a groan out as he released into her.

"_Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccceeeee," _he groaned, slumping wearily on top of his lover.

England twitched, her body still shaking from the aftershocks o the powerful orgasm and the tingles still tickling her.

"_Oh_…" she whimpered, her eyes closed and chest heaving for breath. Alfred wearily slipped out of her and tumbled to her side, releasing her wrists and bringing them down to brush them against his lips.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Britain's lips twitched into a smile and she looked over at her boyfriend and smirked.

"Oh yes, Officer Jones."

America groaned and fell back. Oh how he hated those refectory periods.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the delay but what do you think? Reviews, eh?<strong>

**~Ren**


End file.
